


【深呼晰】颈间痣番外·低频共振

by baixuepiao6



Category: Real Person Fiction, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixuepiao6/pseuds/baixuepiao6
Summary: 关于弹贝斯这件小事





	【深呼晰】颈间痣番外·低频共振

搅合的盛会一场接着一场，还债的路没有尽头，不过债主们倒是很体贴，为了配合他和凯哥的行程，连排练地点都定在北京了，简直感天动地。  
排练那天王晰也跟着去了——反正是筱真的地方，他熟得跟自己家似的——他倒要看看都是谁趁着他不在一个劲儿地盘深。  
然而余笛老师到底心理素质过硬，这么大的局都攒了，哪里会怕他这一点杀人的视线，该搂还搂，该抱就抱，并且十分顺手地搭着人的肩膀说风凉话：“我可请你了啊，你俩我一块儿请的，谁让你自己不来的，该！”一面转过头去问怀里的小个子：“深深啊我们唱《All I ask of you》好不好？看着你我就特别想唱情歌。”周深在他怀里假哭：“唉……生活不易啊……债主要点歌，我一个欠债的有什么办法……”  
王晰在一旁咬牙，我看你想唱得很！  
廖佳琳热情地抓着他给他看手相：“晰哥你最近这个事业线，我看看，那是相当的不错，就是后面这块儿有点散乱，还是要小心；这个感情线么，啧啧，不可说，不可说……”  
不可说的对象在半米之外和李琦咬耳朵，不知道说了些啥，忽然又爆发出一阵大笑。

气氛真好，看着令人羡慕，不过练歌的时候王晰心情还算稳定。他新签了公司事情多如牛毛，沈阳的巡演时间也近，实在分身乏术，不然这样好玩的局他哪里舍得不参一脚，还能多陪陪小男朋友。  
唉，现在也只能陪他排练了，转天他就得上沈阳去，别说参一脚，他连去看看这场演唱会都不一定有时间。

练了会儿歌，歌手们停下来歇了歇嗓子，李琦让人叫的热饮外卖到了，乐队成员每人拎了一杯，过来道了谢，三三两两地出去休息了。王晰用嘴唇试了试温度，确定不会烫嘴，才把周深的保温杯递过去——他这两天频繁用嗓，喝不得甜的腻的，保温杯里要么是白水，要么就是他找人给配的药茶。  
歇了一阵，哥几个开始练开场演奏。这部分其实不太容易，他们虽然都有乐器基础，但毕竟不是吃这碗饭的，除了李琦一直没放下之外，多少都有些生疏。简弘亦的钢琴倒是弹的好，可他今天也不在，他的部分还是筱真替他弹的。分头练的时候勉勉强强，合奏起来，那真是各有各的垮掉，听得筱真直叹气。  
王晰倒是觉得廖佳琳那吃了二胡的唱法挺有意思。他自己曾经模仿过大提琴的运弓节奏，也看过听过不少对嗓子出神入化的运用，模仿古典吉他，模仿自然界的风雨虫鸣，甚至模仿人类打电话的情绪变化，在音乐之上又在音乐之中，充满着“音乐真好玩”的欢乐气息。廖佳琳也许水平还没到极高的程度，但这种把自己嗓子当乐器使的玩心，已经摸到了一点门槛，才华和天赋都不可小视，他一向都很欣赏他。  
再回头看看按着贝斯弦紧张到手都出汗的小男朋友，王晰就忍不住想笑——周深此刻一定很想扔了贝斯直接开口唱，唱歌对他来说可比弹琴要简单多了！哪怕让他也吃个二胡呢！  
周深以前没怎么弹过贝斯，吉他倒是学了几年。都说会吉他就一定会贝斯，但实际操作起来还是不太一样。贝斯声部的旋律极简单，八个小节一循环的重复罢了，说起来还是大家照顾他，让他挑个容易的乐器。他要是连这都弹不好，未免丢人。  
可手生就是手生，没别的法子只能多练。弹到后面李琦抱着吉他即兴solo，余笛也在转鼓棒耍酷，连廖佳琳都切了人格开始唱迈克尔杰克逊了，周深还在和他的八个小节较劲。  
王晰抱着他的椅背跟着哼哼。他对一切低声部乐器都有偏爱，大概是同出于不能被采音设备完整收录和差点儿的耳机就没法听见的痛。因此当周深抱起贝斯的时候，他莫名其妙地感到了一阵高兴。这一小段旋律正好在他的音域，他给哼唱，周深不必费脑子去记挂节奏，音准倒是越弹越好了。

他又练了一阵，自觉差不太多了，抬头发现李琦和廖佳琳已经开始rock&roll。周深听得笑起来，举起手啪叽啪叽地鼓掌，还吹了个长长的口哨，廖佳琳向着他的方向优雅地行礼，唱完这句暂告一段落，晃荡着盘起他的手串去找水喝。乐手们休息得差不多了，陆续回来等候，屋子里到处有人小声说话，织成了轻松温和的白噪声。周深有点儿出神，手上无意识地拨弦，弹了一个C2，琴弦的震颤还未结束，耳边就响起了同一个频率的哼唱。  
周深转过头，就见趴在他椅背上的男朋友翘着嘴角看着他，胸腔贴着椅背震动。他的心没由来地跳了一下，手指滑下去拨了个D2，王晰张口就把调升了上去，眼神意味深长。  
周深恍惚间意识到了点什么，顺手弹了一段简单的音阶。他一停手，王晰便一模一样地给他唱了一遍，还刻意模仿了贝斯的音色，不注意听，甚至会以为有两把贝斯在接续演奏。  
周深的耳朵“哗”地一下烧起来，再不敢看他，扭过头去弹他的音阶练习。可王晰却没有停下来的意思，他怎么弹，他就怎么唱，连一点走音的小错误都不放过，仿佛他成了周深的牵线木偶，只能随着他手指的拨动发出声响。  
这太过分了。  
周深从来没觉得怀里的琴这么烫过。屋子里都是人，几个兄弟在不远处有一句没一句的聊天或哼唱，间或敲击拨弄几下乐器，两个宣发助理甚至还在用手机镜头记录他们排练的花絮。  
大庭广众。  
众目睽睽。  
这个人居然……居然……  
可是他又不能说什么。王晰没有半点逾矩的地方，胳膊都离着他一丈远呢，眼神也不过含笑，一点露骨的意思都没有，就是余笛把这段剪进vlog，都没半点不能播的地方，仿佛从头到尾都是他自己在脑补，某把人声贝斯是全然无辜的。  
周深恨得牙痒痒，手上一转弹了几个和弦，最后停在了B1，想了想，又轻轻地勾了一下G1。王晰玩味地看着他笑，跳着主音一路低低地哼了下去，最后擦着嗓子发出一点气流的震动，轻轻地“啊”了一声，接着直起腰清了清嗓子。  
“哎哟，低不下去了。”  
“还是不能跟真贝斯比哈。”  
“深深你更喜欢哪一……”  
周深没有回答。周深甚至都没有听完他的问题。  
周深一口气扔下了两把贝斯，跳起来跑路了。

 

哪把贝斯的音色更好听，这根本是个不用回答的问题。周深用窄丝巾把赤裸的人双手缚在床头，右手指尖从他手腕的内侧开始，沿着动脉一路摸了下去。  
他固定好了他的贝斯，找了一个顺手些的姿势，低头和他接吻。拇指和中指轮番拨弄着不存在的琴弦，美妙而昂贵的琴声却是真实的。王晰极度配合地随着他的拨弄呻吟，即使在纠缠不清的吻里，也含混地发出黏腻的鼻音。这一开始是游刃有余的纵容和情趣，后来却走了调——周深一向是个极聪明的情人。  
他的手掌没有面容那样模糊的少年感，手指长度足够按弦，骨节也突出，最近琴练得多，指腹都粗了些，是全然属于成年男性的手。这样的手抚在赤裸的身躯上是刺激的，被侵略，被掌控，仿佛他真成了他怀中的一把琴，高低长短，或软或硬，无法自主。  
周深所有的技巧都是从他这里学走的，此刻用在他的身上，不多久就褪去了生涩，渐渐熟练起来。  
他对声音极敏感，分辨得出哪些是他伪饰的引诱，哪些是真实，从善如流地根据他呻吟的轻重调整手法。他捻上他的乳首，王晰分明地皱了眉，流畅的琴音断了一瞬，琴身也为之一抖，他却凑上去，从身侧吮舔他的颈。  
贝斯的节拍乱了。王晰在他的手底喘息，右侧的乳尖被玩得又红又肿，周深专心地拧着它左右旋转，一面在他耳边轻声坏笑：“咦，这个调音器怎么调不准……”王晰扭过头来捉他的唇，把他亲到气喘，顶着他的鼻尖建议：“你……转转……转转另一个，没准……嗯……”  
周深舔了舔食指，按上另一颗早已硬挺的乳粒，指腹湿漉漉地打着圈。王晰抵着他的额头动情地喘，引诱他把拨弦的手滑到琴弦的根处去。  
终于被握住的时候王晰早已经硬得不像话。他知道周深也是硬着的，年轻的身体更易躁动，难为他能忍耐这么长的时间。可是周深固执地不肯解开他——他的贝斯，当然要由他说了算。  
他学这个比学贝斯快多了，也可能是他的目光太炽烈，也可能是舔过上唇的舌头太勾人，王晰没有几分钟就被他弄得绷紧了腰腹，挺着腰向他手里送。  
他蛮横地按住他，不准他脱离他的掌控，手上却慢腾腾地缓了节奏。王晰胡言乱语地求他，“好深深乖深深”叫了一万句，也没换来一点恩惠。周深慢慢地亲他，慢慢地弄他，除了把他搞得更硬之外简直毫无建树。  
王晰快给他弄疯了：“深深，深深，你给哥一个痛快……”  
周深当然不。他亲够了，吻够了，玩够了，听够了，才终于加快了手上的动作。  
王晰的喘息美妙得令人眩晕，周深终于也耐不住，拢住两个人的东西一同抚慰套弄，嘴里吟叫出声。这其实不太容易，动作也磕绊，可是他们都硬了太久，早经不得这样的刺激。血脉突突直跳，喘息一声重过一声，周深伏在他身上呜咽，腰臀急切地摆动，终于呜地一声射了出来，弄得他小腹一片淋漓。王晰狠狠地哆嗦了一下，被他情动的哭腔一催，抖着腰射在了他手里。

屋子里一时没人说话。  
王晰慢慢喘匀了气，低头去蹭埋在胸口的那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，哄着他给他解开。周深极慢地抬头，气还没喘过来，眼睛都有点发直，迷迷糊糊地伸手上去扯开了丝巾的活扣。  
王晰活动了一下僵硬的手腕，深吸了一口气，抱着人迅速一翻身——夜还长，有些账，得慢慢算。


End file.
